Life After the Bottles
by Scubadiver101
Summary: McKeena Gomez has had a tough life from early on. When all seems lost, here savior comes in form of acceptence into Hogwarts. McKeena leaves her old life behind, and embraces this new life. I know the sumary is bad, but the story is good. Please R and R!
1. Prolog

Bottles. My house was full of bottles. Bottles littered the floors and most surfaces. I usually had to brush bottles off the couch just to sit down. They were all my mother's bottles, every single one of them.

I sometimes imagined that those bottles could talk. They would tell their stories of why my mother had drunk them. Of what happened after she drunk them. Of how many of them she had drunk.

Those bottles had been controlling both my mother's and my own life for at least three years, or maybe four. But then again, maybe it was only two. I don't even know anymore.

It had all started when my father left. I remember that night vaguely. There had been yelling and anger and a few blows. I feel asleep crying. The next morning when I woke up, dad was gone. My mother was lying on the couch, a bottle in her hand. That had been the first bottle.

After that, our lives revolved around the bottles. For mom, it was all about buying those bottles, and drinking them. For me it had become about hiding those bottles, and avoiding mom when she found them. I was only eleven and already my life had become a living death.

Life had not always been like this. Or at least it wasn't always to me. Mom always tried to hide dad from me. She would take me to the park for the day, and the two of us would have a fun day. At least until we got home. Then dad would yell and mom would send me up to my room. I would sit up there, crying. I had thought that when dad left that everything would get better. I was wrong. Mom just wasn't strong enough to go on alone. I wanted to hate her for that, but I couldn't. I couldn't hate her, she couldn't move on.


	2. Of Dumbledore and Dancing Pillows

**Sorry this took so long, it's a ****long story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**If I owned Harry Potter, would I be sitting here typing fan fiction? I think not.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was picking at the uncomfortable plastic pink chair in the school's office. I had been there before. I'm not really a trouble maker, but I always tend to find myself in trouble. This time, I had no clue as of what I had done. This was odd. Usually, I had at least done the deed, even if it had not been on purpose. I was always in trouble for something. This time, I had a feeling that it was different. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

"Miss Gomez."

I winced inwardly. The whole last name thing was never a good sign. But this time, instead of motioning me coldly into her office, she motioned for me to stand, and when she did, she squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"Mckeena, there's no easy way to tell you this."

Uh-oh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My mother was dead. She had died from some complication with the alcohol. I was now staying at one of her friend's house. They hated me. I had stayed in the guest room for about a week after the funeral, and not once was I offered a shoulder to cry on. They were talking about sending me to an orphanage in about a week if no other opportunity was found. I hated them.

One day, about a week into my mundane stay, something new finally happened. The doorbell rang, and I heard Mr. Larson, the man whose family I was staying with talking to someone.

I heard the voices travel, they were walking up the stairs. Who were they letting come upstairs? I was upstairs, Mckeena Gomez, daughter of Mrs. Larson's former friend who had died because she was a drunk. They never let people know about me. Not once had I gotten a phone call from one of my former friends, nor had one of those sympathy callers with casseroles. Not that I wanted a casserole. It just would have been nice to know that someone besides my principal cared.

"McKeena," Mr. Larson yelled, "A man from a school is here to see you."

"What's your name again?" he asked someone from the other side of door.

"Professor Dumbledore." A calm voice said.

I remained on my bed, holding a pillow tightly to my chest. Someone wanted me for a school? Professor Dumbledore? Weird name. I decided not to come to the door. He didn't want me. Nobody did.

"McKeena, open this door right now," Mr. Larson said, sounding quite annoyed. I could tell that he was quickly losing his patience and this polite act.

I didn't want to obey the rude Mr. Larson, but I didn't want to anger him either. Things got ugly quickly around here. Oh well. I walked over to the door, and opened it. There was Mr. Larson in all of his 43-year-old, blonde, and weirdly skinny glory, joined by an old man with long (and I mean really long) silvery white hair. The man was wearing an odd, pale purple suit, and his blue eyes twinkled from behind half moon glasses. He was a professor?

"Hello Miss Gomez." The man said.

"Hi." I said, giving my hand a little half wave.

"Mr. Larson, could I maybe talk to Miss Gomez alone?" the man named Dumbledore asked.

Mr. Larson nodded, and quickly left me with this peculiar old man.

"Miss Gomez, I am pleased to tell you that you have been accepted into Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Right," I said, "And you're Santa Clause, here to take me to the wizard school that you and the Easter bunny run when you're not vacationing with Elvis at Loch Ness."

"Not quite, Miss Gomez." The Professor said, his eyes twinkling, "You actually are a witch. Think about it," he said, looking at my skeptic face, "Think about all those things you've been able to do that you've never been able to explain."

I thought about it for a moment. What about when I was seven and the four-year-old neighbor boy had fallen from a tree. How it all seemed to slow down, and I managed to run across a yard to catch him. How when I was ten, and I fell out of a wagon going top speed downhill, and somehow flew across the street, and bounced off the curb. I then landed in the middle of the street, completely ok except for a few scratches.

I looked up at the old man, "That stuff was magic?" I asked.

He nodded, "You appear to be a very talented witch." He told me.

I still could not believe it. "That stuff was just luck." I said.

"So you believe in luck but not magic?"

"Exactly," I said, and with that I grabbed my pillow again, "Now, if you excuse me, it's time for me to go back to feeling sorry for myself and avoiding Mr. Larson."

"And that's the way you want to spend the rest of your life?"

"Not the rest of my life, only until I can drive, then I'm out of this dump."

"Right."

"You can't be serious about this whole witch and wizard school, can you?"

"I'm afraid I am."

"Can you prove it?" I asked, slightly curious as to what he would say.

"Indeed."

With that he took out a stick, and my pillow jumped out of my arms and began dancing around the room. I watched the pillow in amazement, and knew that I had been wrong.

"I guess I believe in luck and magic," I said.

"That's what I thought." Professor Dumbledore said, looking amused.

"I just have one itty bitty little problem," I stated truthfully.

Almost as if he had read my mind, the wizard drew a letter from his suit pocket, and handed it to me. I read it, and indeed it would appear that I was a witch. I then looked at the supplies list.

"Professor, I'm afraid I have a small problem. I don't have any money, and I doubt that Mr. Larson is going to let me stay with him for much more than a week. Then, I won't have anywhere to stay, either."

"I am aware of your situation," Dumbledore spoke seriously, "And I believe I have a solution. One of my older students is staying in a hotel in Diagon Alley, where you will be buying your supplies. He is very responsible, and will help you pick up your supplies."

"Will I get out of this house?" I asked.

"Well, you can stay in the hotel for the rest of the summer, and we will have to make arrangements for next summer."

"Sounds good to me," I said, "Should I start packing now?"

"That would be good," The Professor said, "I'll go downstairs and tell your, um, friend about what is to happen."

"Good luck." I said, starting to pack my stuff. I didn't have much. I packed my three shirts, my ratty zip up sweat shirt, my extra pair of jeans, and my special pillow. I put it all into a gym bag, swung the bag over my shoulder, and sprinted down the stairs.

"Good bye now, McKeena," Mr. Larson said to me, sounding more cheerful than I had heard him sound since I had arrived. I simply waved, and I walked out with Professor Dumbledore, towards my new life.

**So there's the first chapter. I hope that anyone who read it enjoys it. You don't HAVE to review, but I'd appreciate it greatly!**** I'm sorry about the long wait, but I've been studying for a Social Studies class, and to get my Scuba license.**

**-Scuba**


	3. Of Pink Robes and Purple Purses

**Hey, I'm back for chapter two!!!! Special thanks to Kiss it Better and Peril of Hope, my first reviews (insert high pitched squeal here) I should be studying for my Algebra quiz right now, but I'm typing anyway!!! Enjoy the story!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up to the early morning light, and looked around suspiciously at the unfamiliar room. It was then that I remembered that I was in a funny little place called "The Leaky Caldron", that I was going to a boarding school called Hogwarts, and that oh yeah, I apparently have magical powers.

A knock at the door woke me from my daydreams. I started toward the door, before I realized that I was wearing the oversized shirt that I had slept in. With a shriek, I ran to my gym bag, which was slung lazily over the back of a chair. Whoever was at the door knocked for a second time, and I yelled, "I'll be right there!" as I quickly grabbed the denim shorts and rose colored tank that I had worn the day before.

I threw on the clothes in record time, and began brushing my hair. I rushed to the mirror for a quick inspection, and saw that everything was in order. My skin was its usual color of hot cocoa after a dash of milk had been added, and my raven hair hung down to my waist in loose curls. The tank clung to my thin torso, and the shorts were a bit longer on me than they were supposed to be, due to the fact that I'm only about 4 foot 5 inches, if I stand on my very tip toes. I smiled, revealing straight teeth that would have been perfect if not for the gap between my two front teeth. My nose was perfectly pointed, and my eyes were a deep chocolate brown. I nodded at my reflection, and ran towards the door, opening it as soon as I reached it.

"Sorry about that," I said, examining the boy who stood in my doorway. He was skinny, and had jet black bed head hair. His eyes were a jade green that I envied, and he wore round glasses. The most distinguishing feature I decided had to be that odd lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The boy held out his hand, and smiled at me.

"Harry Potter," he said.

I grabbed his hand and shook it, "Mckeena Gomez,"

I let go of his hand, and we stood there in silence for a moment. Darn. I hate awkward silences. I had to break this overwhelming silence before it suffocated us both.

"So, do you know somewhere that I can get some food? I swear I haven't eaten in forever." I winced at my words; I didn't want to boss him around.

Luckily, he did not seem to mind the fact that I was a bit bossy. "Sure, let's go right downstairs."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we had eaten breakfast (egg for me, and bacon for Harry), Harry took me to a brick wall, which he tapped with a stick, which I am guessing was a wand. The wall kind of deconstructed its self, revealing a street like which I have never seen. I gawked at the strange street, which Harry must have noticed. No surprise there, though. My facial expressions are, at their least, over exaggerated.

Harry smiled down at me after noticing my gawking, "Welcome to Diagon Alley," he said.

Harry started walking, motioning for me to follow; I followed, but continued gawking. Man this place was cool!

There were people dressed up in outfits that resembled something you might wear for Halloween. Owls hooted from shop windows, and everything seemed to be in multicolor. Not that life was just black and white; it had just seemed that way for a while. Now, as I stood here, I saw all of the colors of the rainbow, and then some.

Harry stopped walking, and started talking to me, "I've been here for a couple days, so I've already got all of my school supplies. I'll help you find yours though."

I nodded. I tried to stop gawking, for the sake of looking sane. My efforts were not working.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry took me into several shops, in which I acquired a good supply of books, some robes like the ones I saw people on the street wearing (I wanted pink, but the lady in the shop and Harry said that everyone at Hogwarts wore black. I tried to argue that I did not want to be like everyone else, but I lost the battle.) We also bought a cauldron and other boring stuff like scales and gloves. I felt bad, because the purse of money Professor Dumbledore had given me was slowly emptying. That was all the money I had in the world, and I had been hoping for leftovers.

Harry caught me staring glumly at the purple purse (I'm beginning to see a pattern in Dumbledore's fashion sense.), and told me reassuringly that he would pay for anything if my money ran out. I nodded, but inside I knew that I'd never borrow any money. It had killed me to take that purse Dumbledore had given me. I may be poor, but I still have my pride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our final shop was the wand shop. It was called Ollivander's. Just looking at the place gave me the creeps.

I told Harry that he could go one without me, to get a table for lunch. He looked at me for a moment, and then disagreed. He completely insisted that he go with me into the place. I have no idea why, he looked pretty creped out too.

The inside of the shop was dusty and lit dimly. As soon as I opened the door, I wanted to run back out into the bright sunlight of the July day. Harry seemed to read my thoughts, and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I winced, remembering the last time someone had touched my shoulder. The principal, right before she had told me what had happened to my mother. Suddenly, I felt like crying. No! What was I doing? I was Mckeena Gomez! I didn't care if my mother was dead, I was over that now. Wasn't I? I had almost assured myself that I was, before the tears started falling freely from my eyes. At first, I was startled with myself. I had only cried for a few minutes at the funeral, and that had been when I saw my mom lying lifeless in her coffin. So why was I crying now?

A few moments into the tears, which I was desperately trying to stop, Harry noticed. He looked down at me all funny for a moment, as he had every right to. I mean, what kind of pathetic person cries at a wand shop? Then, he did something totally unexpected. He hugged me, my first real human contact in weeks. It felt so good to be hugged by another human being, but for some reason I started sobbing.

I felt so awful. Here I was in this dim and miserable shop, waiting for someone to help me pick out my wand, and all of a sudden I was remembering every little thing about my mother.

I remembered about the way she used to smile, and the way she used to pick out my outfit for me every night. I remembered everything about her before dad left, before the bottles.

But, as I cried into Harry about everything I had lost after my mother's death, I realized something. Everything that I missed had been gone for years. What I was really missing, based on the past few years was my mother drinking all night and day, and passing out every time I turned around. Did I really miss that? No. I was not crying over my mom being gone, but about the fact that she would never get better. She had left this earth sick.

I let go of Harry, and turned around. I would thank him later. Right now, I needed to get my wand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY!!!!! I wrote another chapter!!!!!! I'm so proud of me. I hope that everyone who read and enjoyed the first chapter will enjoy this one, even though I'm not particularly proud of it. Please review, it will make me VERY happy!!!! (Although I suppose you don't have to.)****: - ) **

**-Scuba**


	4. of Ebony and Carrie

**Hey, I'm back for another chapter! Thanks to any reviewer, or any future reviewer!! (That may sound stupid, but I happen to be a positive person.) This would have been out sooner if it were not for that stupid scuba text book. I already know how to dive. Why must I know about density and light waves to acquire a scuba license? I know, I'm babbling. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Anyone who believes that I own Harry Potter needs to seek serious psychological help.**

I looked at my new wand, completely satisfied with myself. Except for the fact that this wand had cost me the last of my money. That part annoyed me a bit. It was ebony and dragon heart string, 13 inches.

Harry led me into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. We sat at a table, and ordered our lunch. The silence was as deafening as it had been that morning. Figuratively, of course, the place was actually quite loud.

Harry broke the silence. I was very thankful for that. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying at Ollivander's?" 

I gulped, "Well, it's my mom. She just died a couple weeks ago." I could have kicked myself; I wasn't supposed to tell him anything!

Harry looked like he was sorry that he had asked, "Oh. Sorry-"

Before he could say anymore, I cut him off. "It's completely ok; she had been weird for a while. If she hadn't had died then, she would have just gone on being not right."

The silence came back. It wore down on me like a cinderblock. Finally, I spoke, just to defeat this awful silence, "So, what are your parents like?"

"They're dead too. They were murdered when I was a baby." 

Why oh why can I never do anything right? "Sorry, do you live with nice people?"

Harry almost laughed, "If I did, I wouldn't be here right now. I live with my aunt and uncle. They hate me."

My eyebrows rose. Why was it always that they sent the poor orphans to bad homes? Didn't they ever watch the movies? Of course, I wasn't quite an orphan. I didn't know what had happened to my dad. "I know all about that." I told Harry. What was I doing, spilling all of my secrets to a virtual stranger? 

"You do?"

"Yeah, after my mom died, I was sent to live with her old friends. They hated me. But then Dumbledore came and saved the day and everything was better." I ended my story with haste. The less he knew the better. I did not need to spill my soul to him. 

"What about your dad?" Harry sounded genuinely interested. Weird.

"He left when I was seven. I don't know what happened to him. He was mean, so I guess it was for the best." Why did I just tell that lie? If dad had stayed, mom would have never had a break down and started drinking. Then everything would be perfect. Except for the fact that dad had stayed. Life is so complex. 

After that bit of awkward conversation, things became easier. Harry started telling me about Hogwarts and about the wizarding world in general.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"How do you get into one?"

"Well, the brave people go into Gryffindor, the just and loyal in Hufflepuff, the smart in Ravenclaw, and the sly in Slytherin."

"What are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Harry looked proud of himself. I decided that he had every right to. I just hoped that someday I would be as proud of my house as he is of his. 

"What house will I be in?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm not all that brave, I've never really had a friend, so I can't be loyal, I could only ever manage a B in math, so I'm not that smart, and I've tried to be sly before. It just doesn't work for me."

Harry looked a tad concerned, "Why didn't you have friends?" he asked.

No way was I going to tell this guy the truth. Instead, I answered, "I don't know, never had the time I guess." I winced. That lie was so bad.

Harry didn't say anything. He just nodded, and started eating his meal. That had just been delivered. I started eating my meal as well, and as I did, I watched the people around me. 

After the somewhat awkward conversation between Harry and me in The Leaky Cauldron, everything changed between us. Suddenly, Harry was my over protective big brother, and I was the blabber mouth younger sister. What I had stopped myself from telling Harry in the Leaky Cauldron soon came out and Harry told me even more about his past. 

Harry also introduced me to some of his friends from school. I meet two boys in a broom shop, and another boy and his grandma on the street. (I'm horrible with names.)

However, most interesting person I meet, I meet on my own without an introduction from Harry.

Harry had given me some money to buy myself some clothes, and I was wandering down the alley, hopelessly confused. Suddenly, a girl crashed into me, knocking me down. 

Well, at first I couldn't even tell that she was a girl, she was running so fast. Actually, I didn't realize she was human until she stood up, brushed herself off, and helped me up. She was laughing hysterically. Several boys came running after her, about four of them I think. 

"Geez Carrie, can't you even run a simple race without almost murdering someone?" One of the older boys asked. He had short, dark, curly hair, and laughing hazel eyes. 

"Sorry." The girl said to me, completely ignoring the boys, who were talking amongst themselves. 

"It's alright." I told her. I then got a good look at her. She was a couple inches shorter than me (which is really short.), skinny, had shoulder length, wildly curly brown hair, laughing green eyes, and tanned skin that was dotted with freckles. She was wearing a green and white halter top, and board shorts. She looked cooler than I could ever look.

"My name's Carrie. Carrie Jackson. I'm sorry that I kind of knocked into you."

One of the boys must have heard her. He snickered, and said "You didn't knock into her, Carrie; you practically killed the poor girl. And if she presses charges, I am not paying your bail."

Carrie stuck her tongue out at him, and turned back to me. "Yeah, I'm sorry that I almost killed you." She looked at the boy, who nodded approvingly. 

The boy had shaggy brown hair and light green eyes. He was not as tan as Carrie, but he had twice as many freckles. He was about 2 inches taller than me. I felt myself blushing, but immediately stopped myself. I could not go getting a crush on the first random boy I meet. 

"I'm Mckeena Gomez." I told Carrie.

"Oh! I really like that name, I've never heard of it before! Can I call you Keena? Yeah, I think I'll call you Keena."

Wow. This girl was living in her own little universe.

"Are you a first year, too?" I asked.

"Yep! What house are you planning on getting into, Keena?" Carrie asked me.

"I'm not quite sure, what house do you think you'll get into?"

"Well, my older brothers, Matt and AJ are in Hufflepuff. Matt's a fifth year, and AJ's in his last year. My twin, Brett wants to be in Hufflepuff, too. But I'm not sure. I'm thinking about breaking tradition." 

"Which of your brothers are which?" I whispered to Carrie, so that the boys would not hear. I had no such luck, however, as they heard me anyway.

"I'm AJ," Said the boy who looked the oldest. He was really tall, and had long, black hair.

"Name's Matt," Said the first boy with hazel eyes and curly brown hair.

"Brett," Said the ridiculously cute boy with the shaggy, brown hair.

"And I'm Ian," said the youngest boy. He looked to be about a year younger than me, had long, brown hair, and was surprisingly quiet.

"Yea for you boys, you finally learned your names!" Carrie said in mock excitement. I giggled, and Matt looked at me.

"You think that's funny, punk? Well I'll show you funny!" Matt stepped toward me, looking mad. I backed off, freaked out. Suddenly, he stopped advancing towards me, and burst out laughing. 

"Did I actually scare you?" he asked, laughing deeply.

I shook my head no, even though he might have scared me a bit. But just a bit.

My lie must have not been adequate, because all of the boys burst out laughing. 

Carrie looked mad. "You guys are so mean. That's it; I'm not blessing you with my presence any longer!" With that, she stomped off. She stopped for a second, and then yelled over her shoulder, "I'll see you on the train, Keena!" She walked down the street, out of view.

The boys, who had been silent for the extent of Carrie's rant, burst out laughing again. It was AJ, the oldest who stopped them. 

"Come on guys, mom told us to never let her out of our sight. See yah at school, Mckeena." With that, the four boys walked away. Brett waved to me, and I blushed. 

--That night while we were eating dinner, I told Harry about Carrie and her brothers. Harry nodded as I told him about them.

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. Apparently Matt and AJ are wild by nature, and they tend to get completely out of control, but they're decent."

That sounded about right. "Carrie and Brett, the twins seemed the same way. They're going to be in my year."

"They have one other brother, don't they?" Harry asked politely.

"Yeah, his name's Ian, but he seems different."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well, he said about two words the whole time, and looked really shy."

"That's odd," Harry said.

And just like that, our conversation about Carrie and her brothers was over. I never stopped thinking about them all night, though. I thought about wild Carrie, the uncontrollable brothers AJ and Matt, quiet Ian, and most of all, Brett with the shaggy brown hair. 

**Ok, I know that the pace of my story is hopelessly slow, so don't bother commenting on that. I have been trying to put in everything that I feel I have to; and it's taking a lot of story to do so. Please don't be mad about that, once I get past introductions, I promise it'll get better!**

**I heart reviews!**

**-Scubadiver **


End file.
